


Tiny Terrors

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Puddlejump AU [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hahaha hi its me. Captain Asshole., Human!Monokuma, Puddlejump AU, daycare AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuma-kun stopped for a moment, chewing on a crayon he had somehow hidden in his shirt pocket, causing a bright pink to drip through his teeth and dribble down his shirt. In Makoto's eyes, he looked like one of those dolls you'd see in a horror movie.</p><p>This kid was weird as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Terrors

"One second.." Makoto signed, picking the seven year-old off the ground with one hand, his phone in another as he whined to Kyouko about the new new kid at the daycare. "Kuma-kun insists on chewing on anything he can find-" he paused, holding his phone between the crook of his cheekbone and his shoulder.

Feeling the small beast wriggle angrily his arms, Naegi signed audibly. Why was this one kid so bad? The worst of the worst. Certified to bring him some sort of upset feeling. "H-Hey there..." he signed, taking his phone and putting it on speaker on a nearby table.

"What's the matter buddy?" the brunette asked, dropping into an awkward squat with a hand behind his neck, a clearly defeated, yet hopeful smile on his face. "Did something happen with someone else here? Do you wanna play with something?" the teenager questioned.

Kuma-kun stopped for a moment, chewing on a crayon he had somehow hidden in his shirt pocket, causing a bright pink to drip through his teeth and dribble down his shirt. In Makoto's eyes, he looked like one of those dolls you'd see in a horror movie.

"Yeah. There's something I really need.." the child grinned, giving the crayon a large snap that threw it in two pieces, making his temporary caregiver jump at the loud crunch. "I need you to shut up! right now, too!" he beamed, his arms crossed like some sort of big shot.

Silence made it's way like gas entering a vent, slowly and unsuspecting. Only the sounds of soft chewing seemed to make their way in the room, only to be replaced by the sound of that innocent crayon getting mauled to death.

"Naegi-kun?" Kyouko asked after two minutes passed. "Is everything alright? I'm sending Junko down to make sure you're alright." she said, in monotone, as normal before ending the call with a gloved finger.

The child gave Makoto a look that clearly scared him, snapping his suspenders against his shirt with a cartoon bear smiling on it. "You shouldn't have done that, you *bastard*." he sneered, wiping the bits of crayon off of his lips with a sleeve. Somehow he really, really did look intimidating.

Makoto scooted backwards, his sneakers loudly squeaking. "Kuma, uh, K-Kuma. Let's be big kids here, okay?" he asked, falling ass-first on the ground. and then finding the face he was hallway crab-walking towards one of the stupidly tiny tables they had for the kids here.

Suddenly, the door swung open. One of his girlfriends, the scarier of the three stepped in. "Hey Naegi-kun!~" Junko called, causing both of the guys in the room to stare at her, both making the same, notably called 'stupid face'.

"Oh." the blonde began, walking over in such a fashion that made her heels snap against the floor. "Kuma! My best friend!" she beamed, picking the child up and placing him on her hip.

An unmistakable, excited smile filled Naegi's face. He was safe, and Junko had saved him. As he sat there, beaming like the average dumbass, he took a moment to analyze what Enoshima had said.

"Best friend..?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "You two know each other?" Makoto continued to question, putting an arched finger to his chin. "H-He's new here, he just started today he-" the brunet rambled, mentally trying to line up the probabilities of how these two could know each other so well.

Flicking her partner's nose before offering him a hand up, she waggled a finger at him. "Kuma's a family friend's kid." she explained, "You know that little Monaka we got a while back? They're siblings. Same thing with Usami." the blonde hummed, leading the other teenager to the door and placing Kuma so he could see Makoto.

"That.. that makes sense.." Naegi nodded, a few beads of sweat making their way down his back as he watched the blonde grab his phone and hand it to him before strutting through the door.

Just before she was out of sight, Makoto noticed something.

Kuma gave him the finger on the way out.

This was the start of something despair-inducing.


End file.
